A Day Full of Surprises
by Dawn96
Summary: Harry Potter thought it was normal day at work, however, his normal day at work was a complete surprise...


**A Day Full Of Surprises**  
**A/N: Just something that popped into my mind, so... Read! Enjoy! And REVIEW! **

Harry Potter was not having a good day. Harry Potter's head was aching. Harry Potter needed a break.

He rubbed his temples with his sore hands as he scribbled away with a quill on the other. He had been working non-stop for the ministry's Auror Office and Kingsley didn't give him a chance for a break with all these documents and paperwork. He said he needed them all urgently by the end of the day and so far, Harry didn't even finish half.

He sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair- it was hot and sticky in the bloody room that he felt like melting. He took out his wand and cast a cooling-charm around the room. A sudden gush of cool wind enveloped him and he managed to crack a smile of content. But then, it was quickly replaced by a scowl as he continued the paperwork of doom. He wished for anything right now just to take a break from this monotonous day- anything! Even feeding James –which was not a very nice experience! Or playing Barbie with Lily or even Albus and James' fights! Anything!

A knock then echoed in the silence of the room and Harry felt relief as he wanted to jump in joy and do a dance of victory! But, he let the thought slip as he mentally recorded it and asked for the person to come in.

"Sir, the Minister would like to see you, he says its urgent," The man said and dashed out the door.

Harry sighed and pocketed his wand and slowly made his way out, trying to make the best of this moment of 'freedom'. The Minister's office was somewhere on the top of the Ministry and the 'elevator' of a sort was right down the corridor. So, with slow and small steps, with his head craning to view every document on the wall did he make his way down the hall. Occasionally he was talked to or was said "hello" to and he did best to keep up his stay out of his office.

But then, he realized that he was delaying his meeting with the minister of something important so he dashed for the elevator and made a mental note to stall when he's done with the minister of magic. He punched the button and waited impatiently with the occasional pacing and kicking at the wall as well as cursing, then with a knowable _ting_, the doors opened and he rushed in. With haste – and not knowing who he was boarding with- he pushed the button of the top floor and stood. He then craned his neck to look at the man next to him. He gasped.

"Malfoy?" He said as he oddly stared at the man in black robes.

"Potter."

Malfoy nodded curtly and stood stiffly staring at the door. Harry gazed at the man for a minute or two- after all, it was years after he saw his school enemy. His skin was as pale as always and his silvery blonde hair was as sleek as ever. Harry blinked the surprise away and stared at the door as well.

"So, how've you been?"

He didn't know why on earth he had said that and he wished for nothing but to smack his head and keep silent.

"Good. You?" His speech was monotonous and he never averted his gaze away from the door.

"Fine. So you work here?" Harry asked.

Immediately he felt like bonking his head again- of course he did! Why else would he not if he was here on the lift with him?

"School Governor."

Harry remembered the days when Lucius Malfoy was School Governor back in his second year. Harry nodded in acknowledgement and stared back at the door. _What was taking it so long?_

Suddenly the door opened and the long corridor appeared in front of him echoed by the speaker in the elevator. Harry stepped out and casually walked to the minister's door and he noticed Draco Malfoy walk behind him. _Is he coming in with me?_. Harry hoped not but all in all, kept walking. It was a long corridor and he kept his pace calm and cool.

When he arrived at the minister's secretary desk he noticed that Malfoy was no longer behind him. With a sigh of relief he continued his way.

Harry Potter was having a great day. Harry Potter never felt better. Harry Potter got ready for a nice, well-deserved break.

The minister told him that he didn't urgently need the paperwork as a change of plans, so he needed them by next week- Harry had to keep the victorious dance mentally in his head as he closed the office door. He made his way to his office to order a few things out and then maybe walk down to one of the restaurants for a spot of lunch. He closed a brief case in the corner and walked out the office, locking the door behind him.

_Sniff_

Harry whipped around to find the maker of the noise. The corridor was deserted and no one was there…

_Sniff. Sniff_

Harry whipped around once again. He then took slow cautious steps throughout the corridor… who on earth would it be?

_Sniff. Sob. Sniff_

It was a child. It must be a child because the sob sounded so childish. Harry felt his tensed limbs relaxed as he made his way through the corridor, in a search for the little child. Muffled cries became louder with every step he took until he found the culprit.

"Hello, there?" Harry said in a kind, soft voice.

The crier immediately stopped crying and stared at Harry. Harry felt his stomach do a Summer-Sault and his mind echo- what is it with the Malfoys on Mondays? He kept seeing them everywhere! Steel grey eyes so watery and teary looked at him widely from the pale skin and sleek, silvery blonde hair. It must be Malfoy's son… they just looked so alike, he was probably 5- heck, he was no older than Albus!

"Hey there, why are you crying," he said as he kneeled to come to eye-level with the boy.

"You're Harry Potter!" the little boy exclaimed, all his tears lost.

A wide smile came across the little boy's face and his eyes twinkled with surprise and joy. Harry did a double-take, he thought that Malfoy would be the first to tell his son that he was a unworthy, piece of showing-off scum, but to have his son, glow at his name… well, that was a first.

"Yes, and who are-"

"Wow! You really are Harry Potter! I heard so much stories from Mummy and Daddy! Wow!" the little Malfoy jumped and laughed in delight that Harry was the one left gaping on the floor.

He had no idea what to say.

"Um… so, are you lost?"

But his question was forgotten as the little Malfoy kept on talking and talking and talking…

"- and then you went whoosh! And the dragon falled down and flied in the air again! It was so cool- but then it roared fire! BLAAAH- and you went Whoosh again! And Vreeeeh! It was so cool! And then you fighted with the dementrors- all the dementror- one tousand dementrors-" The little Malfoy kept it up.

Harry gaped at the boy- how on earth did he know about his years in school? He doubted Draco Malfoy would actually tell his son stories about him… or did he?

"What's your name?" he asked again.

"You're my hero! I want to be just like you when I grow up!" the boy gave a toothy smile as Harry realized that he missed his front incisor.

"Really?" Well what else should he say but smile kindly- he never was well with kids telling him they wanted to be just like him… especially a Malfoy. "What's your name?"

"Scorpius," he said with an almost cheeky smile on his face.

"So, Scorpius, were you lost- was that why you were crying?" Harry asked.

"I wasn't crying! I-I… I was with my Daddy beofre, and then, I walked and saw this thingy flying (probably a memo, Harry thought as he remembered the time James wouldn't stop running in every direction when masses flew by) and I walked with it- then he was gone! I don't know where he is- you have to save my daddy!" the way he said it so seriously that it was almost cute made Harry have the urge to laugh.

He held his laughter and looked back at the smiling boy.

"It's ok, I know where your father is, come on."

He held Scorpius' hand and led him back to the elevator with the little boy ranting on everything he knew about him. What a relief it was he saw Malfoy Senior just today and new of his occupation, was it a coincidence or just fate? Well, he thanked heavens and smiled whenever the little boy addressed him. He wondered, how was Draco Malfoy raising the child? He seemed a lot different, Scorpius did… for one, he said that Harry Potter- the same Potter that his father himself hated.

They arrived at the branch where the School Governor probably had his office and walked towards the office. 'Draco Malfoy' was on the door and the secretary desk was empty for some reason. If Malfoy cared then he must be looking around the ministry, but Harry took his chances and wanted to knock on the door- but before he could it practically banged open.

Harry stared-wondering why on earth his day was full of surprises- at the panic-stricken, wide eyed, now tousle haired Draco Malfoy, he also averted his eyes for a second to the room which had open cabinets and papers everywhere, probably from the man searching for his 'lost' son. Just a second ago he was a composed well kept man, now, this stood in front of him. The two men stared at each other, Harry in surprise and Draco in clear worry.

"Daddy!"

The little voice broke them from their thoughts and Draco's face whip-lashed to face the jumping six-year-old.

"Scorp!"

Scorpius took no chances as he bounded on his father in a great cuddle, and Draco compassionately wrapped his arms around his son, carrying him. The two looked so alike, they looked like the version of before and after, the young and- well not old but still—old.

"I told you to stay in the room and not wonder around! How many times do I have to tell you-"

"Daddy! Daddy! I saw Harry Potter! See, see! It's Harry Potter! Look!" Scorpius bounced in his father's arms, pointing at Harry.

"Potter, thank you." He said.

"No problem."

Harry didn't know why, but he kept his ground and so did Malfoy. They both stood there, as though on a freezing charm, and stared at each other. Scorpius just kept looking back between the two, blinking with wide eyes, curious eyes.

"Can I stay with Harry Potter now? Please! Please!" Scorpius bounced enthusiastically in his father's arms in pure excitement.

"Harry Potter has work now, you can't st-"

"But daddy!" Scorpius whined. "You promised! You promised that _if_ I see him, I stay with him and _if_ I don't then I don't! You promised! Or were you lying?"

The way the boy said it was almost comical, as though he was accusing his father with blackmail. Harry watched in amusement as Scorp reminded him of his own son, Albus.

"He's exactly like my son-"

"You have a boy! Can I play with him? Please Mr Harry Potter?" Scorpius bounced once again.

"Scorpius, Harry Potter has work, so let's stop disturbin-"

"We're not distrurbing! Harry Potter is in your office! So, we're not distrurbing him! See? He came to visit us!" Scorpius said determinedly. "I want him to tell me the stories!"

Harry stayed rooted to the spot wondering whether he should leave or stay.

"You can leave Potter, if you want, Scorpius gets a little over-excited…" Malfoy sighed as Scorpius started climbing on his shoulder by grabbing a fistful of his silvery white hair.

"Good day Malfoy, bye Scorpius," He said and made his way.

"Wait! Mr Harry Potter wait!" Scropius jumped out of his father's arms and ran towards him.

Harry thought the boy was going to hug him but, he did otherwise. Instead, he showed him a picture that he fished out of his pocket. Harry knelt to see what it was.

"See, that's me! And that's my ferret! Scotch! His name's Butterscotch but I like Scotch better! My Mummy wanted me to name in after my Daddy… " Scorpius pointed. "But he got angry. Also, I was going to name is Moody, but Daddy got more angry," he added in a whisper and a slight chuckle.

Harry turned red from the laugh he was trying to stifle. A ferret! He had a great idea why Malfoy got angry. He looked back to see a pink-faced Malfoy glaring at his little boy who was chatting away about his mother giving him a ferret for his birthday and his father wanting to throw it out- literally. Harry, listened in excitement to the tales the little boy was giving him.

"… and then Daddy tripped, and he fell on Gran Cissy's coffee table- and the coffee was still there, so he splashed himself too and Scotch went on top of Mummy, so Daddy dived and they both fell, it was really funny when Mummy started hitting him with the pan! Then Grampa Lucius was shouting because everyone was making noise, but Scotch flew on his face and Grampa Lucius fell down- it was really funny! And then, Grampa Lucius was shouting at Daddy and Gran Cissy was shouting at Grampa Lucius, because, he fell on the vase and the flowers, so Mummy was also shouting at Daddy and Daddy was shouting at Scotch- I don't know he was shouting at Scotch-"

"That's enough Scorpius, I'm sure Harry Potter loved your stories, but he's very busy, let's go," A very pink Draco said as he clamped his hand on his ranting son's mouth while Harry doubled over with laughter.

"But I still want to tell him when you flew on the chandelier and Scotch was-" Scorpius said innocently.

"That's enough, Scorp!" Draco said as Harry doubled over with laughter. "Come on, let's go, you should be home by now-"

"Can I go home with Harry Potter, please?" Scorpius asked.

Harry stood up and straightened his robes. "It's alright Malfoy, I've done worse with my sons."

Harry could've sworn he saw a ghost of a smile flash on Malfoy's pale face.

"Come on Scorpius, let's go," he said gently as he held the boy from his hand.

"Here, Mr Harry Potter, you can keep this, Scotch really likes you too!" Scorpius gave Harry the picture of him and the Malfoy-like ferret.

"Thanks, Scorp."

Harry smiled as Draco gave him a final nod and walked away with the waving Scorpius. Harry watched them go and the scene was almost peaceful. If he saw the picture of them walking away in school, he would've choked with laughter. But now, he felt… felt more considerate. Malfoy was more human it seemed… more… If there was one thing Harry respected from Malfoy, it was him trying. He saw that he tried to break through and give his son a better life… from the start of the aftermath, the name Malfoy was highly disrespected, but now, a School Governor, a great position- though not as good as his- and a son whom he could see, he adored… Harry actually felt that he liked Malfoy a bit- though it didn't change that he was still and arrogant, git!

Harry smiled and walked his way out of the ministry with a thought lingering. _Al… you've found yourself a friend… maybe I'll let Teddy bring him over one day… that way the little guy could have fun with Al and Malfoy would get irritated. As they always say, please the young and kill the older… I think…_

**AN: Just so you all know, the 'wrong' grammar used by Scorpius was intended, anyways, please Review?**


End file.
